


The Space Between Us

by rubix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Character Death, Gundam/Pacific Rim Crossover, M/M, Short Chapter Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubix/pseuds/rubix
Summary: Ryōta and Daiki have been partners for a long time, both inside their Gundam suit and out. With Mars attempting to recover after the war against Earth, their captain sends them on a mission to stop an advancement of pirates determined to cut off all Earth resources to the red planet. Daiki has his mind set on this being their last battle and Ryōta can't seem to shake this bad feeling.





	1. Intimate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DigimonDestined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonDestined/gifts).



> Hey guys! So @digimondestined on tumblr dared me to write this and well, it was supposed to be short but it's turned into a chapter fic. That being said, they will be short chapters! Also I apologise for the gundam/pacrim thing, it's more of a mashup au than specific canon crossovers. Anyways, I hope you enjoy <3

**Intimate**

* * *

 

Ryōta hums blissfully as he collapses into the mattress, his knees aching and calves trembling; toes numb and heart still racing. His hair is matted to his neck and he can feel the beads of sweat following the electric aftershocks still rolling down his spine. He counts five kisses Daiki leaves along the curve of his ass, causing his stomach to bottom out several times over, before dropping beside him.

“That was amazing,” Ryōta purrs, his voice muffled by the downy pillow his face is smothered in. What he wouldn't do to stay tangled up in these sheets, with the tingling warmth of the afternoon sun. Daiki lying there, the rays of sunlight dancing across his dark gold skin, glittering sapphire in his hair; an arm slung over his waist, heavy-lidded and grinning. A hazy memory that feels like a lifetime ago.

“Yeah,” Daiki exhales. He sounds miles away, barely heard over the soft, slow beat of a rhythm and blues ballad playing through the radio. “Fuck, I missed that.”

“Mm… me too.”

“I need a shower but I don't wanna move.”

Ryōta turns on his side and throws an arm across Daiki's chest. The comfort of their bed is far too inviting to want to leave just yet but the discomfort of the sticky insides of his thighs makes for a convincing argument. “Stay with me a little bit longer. You've been gone for so long. I missed you.”

“Missed ya too,” Daiki replies, sliding an arm under Ryōta's head. He feels Daiki’s fingers in his hair, then they trace the shell of his ear. It makes him shudder. There's a stretch of silence, and Ryōta closes his eyes, wishing that he could freeze this moment in time so that there never has to be any space between them again.

“Hey,” Ryōta starts, not wanting to ruin the moment but knowing they have to get moving. “I could join you in the shower.”

Daiki laughs. His fingers trail prickling heat across Ryōta's arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “That would be counterproductive.”

“Mm? How so?”

“You know what happens every single time we shower together.”

“You’re the one incapable of keeping your hands to yourself.” Ryōta catches Daiki's gaze, his eyes sparkling with mirth. He leans over and presses a kiss to Ryōta's lips.

“Can ya blame me?”

This time it's Ryōta's turn to laugh. “Well I certainly don't blame myself, Daicchi.”

Daiki’s grin turns impish. “Do we even have time for a second round?”

“No way!” Ryōta gasps incredulously. “We're supposed to report to the captain in two hours for a briefing.”

“That's more than enough time.” He pauses, feigning deep contemplation. “On second thought, with the amount of time it takes ya to get ready, maybe not.”

“I do not take _that_ long to get ready.”

Daiki’s thin eyebrows arch and he makes such a ridiculous face that Ryōta finds himself giggling.

“Okay, okay. You're right. We should still shower together, we'll conserve energy and water this way. No funny business though.”

“I'll let you top,” Daiki offers after a beat of silence.

Ryōta snorts, dragging his hand down Daiki's slick chest to cup his crotch. “That's not much of a bargain, Daicchi. You like it when I fuck you.” He leans in and rests his chin on the other's shoulder and considers the pros and cons of his suggestion. Daiki doesn't make the decision any easier when his breath hitches and he thrusts up into Ryōta's hand. It's hard to say no to Daiki's fluttering lids and parted lips, or the twinge that ripples through his body when Daiki whispers his name.

He swings his leg over and straddles him, Daiki's hands clamp his hips firmly, and Ryōta dips in to mesh their mouths together. He's already made up his mind.


	2. Metres

**Metres**

* * *

 

 

At an altitude of roughly two-hundred and twenty miles above Mars orbits the international space station, Phobos. Named in honour of the red planet's largest moon that is now a thin ring of space rocks circling it, Phobos serves as a bridge between Mars and Earth, responsible for maintaining peace and order. 

The two planets have been involved in an interplanetary war for some time, and only just recently has there been open negotiations. A few months ago, an eco-organization reached out from Earth to provide a platform for discussions on improving trade and development for Mars. 

There were concerns that rebellious factions would attempt an interception, or worse, a hostile takeover. Daiki's most recent job was to provide protection detail for this organization, as he is not only a pilot but an enforcer as well. Ryōta was apprehensive of the mission at first, knowing that Daiki would be gone for a long time and that there was potential for injury or worse but he completed the job successfully. Even when a meteorite burned through the atmosphere and coincidentally crashed into their craft, Daiki still came home in one piece and for that, Ryōta is thankful. 

However, now their captain has called for another mission briefing so soon after Daiki's return. Ryōta can't deny the excitement he's feeling to be finally back in action but he can't quiet the alarm bells ringing off in his head. 

He waits with his partner quietly outside the captain's office, watching Daiki nervously chew on his bottom lip. Ryōta has to wonder if anything happened on the last mission that he wasn't aware of, or if Daiki is just nervous about this one. Not knowing what it is, Ryōta can't really offer any words of comfort but he does close his hand around Daiki's and gives it a reassuring squeeze. He needs it just as much. 

Then, they're called in. Daiki's hand slips from Ryōta's as he heads in first. He takes a formal military stance in front of Captain Nijimura’s desk and Ryōta follows suit, putting several feet of distance between them as he brings his hand up to his forehead in a salute. 

“At ease,” Nijimura commands. “I hope you don't mind but time is of the essence so I'll need to be abrupt. You two and three other teams will be heading to Mars to stop the encroachment of a rebel faction under the name Fukuda. Our reports state that the captain's name is Shōgo Haizaki and that their plans are to obliterate everything in the newest sector, including the eco-organization, Seirin, that had previously landed. They're close, so all of you will need to move quickly. We can't have this new project destroyed... it's Mars' only hope."

“Permission to speak, sir.” 

“Permission granted. What is it, Aomine?” 

“How is it that we missed them? As soon as we landed, we secured the area and posted two mobile suit teams for security outside the Emerald Sector. Once we left Mars, proper communication and surveillance protocols were followed and no threats were detected.” 

Ryōta glances over at Daiki, wondering if this was what he was worried about. Perhaps the mission  _ didn't _ go as planned, as Ryōta had thought. It takes every ounce of him not to reach out and touch Daiki, to reassure him — or even _himself_   — that everything went the way it should have and that Daiki survived what could have been a disaster. He quells the urge by wringing his hands folded behind his back, grateful that no one else can see.

“You didn't miss them. Until now, Fukuda has been laying low just outside a pirate craft that had been deemed harmless by the interstellar officials. After a separate recon mission, we were informed of a coup d'etat rising amongst several of the military ranks. They've joined forces with pirate divisions across the galaxy, with the elitist faction Kirisaki Daīchi at the head. This revolution’s main goal is to cut off all resources to Mars from Earth so that the planet and its inhabitants wither away.” 

As the captain says this, Ryōta can't help feel somewhat relieved. At least Daiki won't be undergoing any punishment but that's not really what has him so anxious. It's this new mission. He's never been involved this deep in war activities.

“Kise, have you been through the latest flight simulations?” 

With his mind wandering and suddenly being brought back to the present, Ryōta jumps a little before answering, “Y-yes, Captain.” 

“Very good. You're one of the best pilots we have, which is why I chose you. I know you're fairly inexperienced with enforcement missions but you’ll have Aomine with you. I trust both of you are still capable of simultaneously entering the neuroplane?” 

Ryōta steals another glance at Daiki, only to be met by his grinning gaze. “Of course,” Daiki says without taking his eyes off him. His gaze is soft and loving and for a minute Ryōta wishes they were the only two in the room. Maybe for Daiki, they are. Warmth blooms in his chest and heat spreads across his cheeks. What he wouldn't give to be able to taste that emotion off the other's lips.

The captain clears his throat and Ryōta snaps out of it, huffing a breath as the tips of his ears flare and his skin prickles with embarrassment.

Nijimura hands them each a sealed envelope. “You will be flying under the Generation Miracles fleet and answer to acting captain, Seijūrō Akashi. Your other teams will be enforcers Taiga Kagami, Shintarō Midorima and Atsushi Murasakibara. Their partners are pilots Tetsuya Kuroko, Kazunari Takao and Tatsuya Himuro respectively. Soldiers Kuroko and Kagami will be joining Seirin once you manage to defeat the rebel forces. They will remain stationed there indefinitely as our eyes and ears, so make sure they have safe and clear passage."

“What happened to Kagami’s team? He used to be partners with Himuro. I only ask 'cause it's our asses on the line and havin’ two teams with —” 

“I hope you're not questioning my decisions, Aomine.” 

Daiki opens his mouth but then shuts it and looks down at his boots. Ryōta doesn't miss the anxious shuffle of his feet. He reminds himself to ask Daiki about Kagami and Himuro's partnership and why it concerns him.

“No, sir. My apologies.” 

“Good.” Nijimura gives them both a steely look before his body language changes and he appears more relaxed. His hands fit on his hips and he nods. “All the information you need is in your envelopes. I know I haven't given you guys much time but unfortunately, time is a luxury we can't afford at the moment. You have one hour before departure. I suggest you get to know the rest of the fleet. Dismissed.”  


	3. Inches

**Inches**

* * *

 

 

“Has anyone ever told you your ass looks _amazin’_ in that suit?”

Ryōta turns and flashes Daiki a smirk. “All the boys do.”

“Mm, I bet.” Daiki crosses the threshold onto the bridge where Ryōta waits for him, his anti-gravity boots clanking heavily on the steel grates as he moves. “You nervous?”

“A little,” Ryōta admits. The anxious knot in his stomach pulls tighter in reminder. “I've never been in an actual battle before.”

“You'll be fine,” assures Daiki, bending over. He sets his helmet upside down on the bridge. Ryōta thinks it an odd thing to do but doesn't question it. Maybe Daiki's head isn't in all the right places, and Ryōta can't really blame him. “You have me,” he says with an air of confidence. “And Kagami is a really good enforcer. They all are. And you know Tetsu, he's pretty smart.”

Ryōta nods. “I know. I guess I'm just nervous about fucking something up. It's been a while.” 

“Once we enter the neuroplane, it's smooth sailing from there. You just gotta let me guide you, Ryō.” He says his name so softly that for a second, all of Ryōta's worries and insecurities are washed away in the serenity of the other's voice. Perhaps Daiki is aware of this, because even his expression changes and Ryōta can see the flush of colour pooling in his cheeks. “Hey,” he begins, reaching into his helmet. “I've... wanted to do this for a while but we've both been so busy, I haven't really had the chance.”

Ryōta watches him, bemused. He pulls something out of the helmet but flicks his wrist and Ryōta can't see what it is. Something about his behaviour is off but contagious and Ryōta gets an added inexplicable case of knotted nerves, heat rising from the neck up. He can feel his ears burning.

“That mission had taken longer than expected. Almost a year —”

“Nine months, twenty-two days, eleven hours, fifty-seven minutes and thirty point eight seconds to be exact,” Ryōta says, checking the non-existent watch on his wrist.

“You just made that up,” Daiki remarks, raising a brow. He slowly cracks a grin that gets Ryōta's heart racing.

“Okay, maybe the minutes and seconds part but everything else is accurate. It was a long time to be without you.”

“Will you let me finish, I'm tryin’ to be serious here.”

He hasn't ever seen Daiki this shade of red. It's actually really pretty. Except he can't seem to focus on the smaller things like that. The longer this conversation takes, the more anxious Ryōta gets. He can't stop from thinking of all the negative possibilities, for what reasons Daiki has to be serious. Maybe he'll finally hear about Kagami and Himuro. Maybe Daiki will confirm Ryōta's worst fears. He sighs heavily and relents anyway, makes a mental note to block out anything he doesn't want to hear. “Fine, but hurry up. We're going to be late.”

“And who's fault was —”

“You were 'tryin’ to be serious’, remember?” mocks Ryōta.

Daiki huffs, his lips forming an exaggerated pout. “Whatever. Shut up and stop interruptin’ me.”

Ryōta makes a face and gestures for him to continue. The moment isn't exactly ruined but the nonsensical embarrassment has started turning into irritation, which only makes him hotter.

“After this last mission,” Daiki continues with a nervous cough. “I realised that I didn't want to be away from you for that long ever again. I love my job, I love bein’ in the skies. I love the _fight_ but I love you _more._ ” He reaches out and takes Ryōta's arm. “Mars is a beautiful place. Being in the Emerald Sector, seeing all the new green bein’ planted… it's a good place for us, Ryō. A place we can call home — a place for a fresh start.”

“What are you saying, Daicchi?” He can hear the quiver in his own voice and the nauseous coiling in his gut gets worse as Daiki unlocks the left glove from his suit. There's a mechanical hiss of air as it slides undone, and once he's pulled it off completely, Daiki tucks it under his arm.

“I'm sayin’ I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sayin' after this mission we're gonna hand in our discharge requests and build a life on Mars. I'm sayin’ that's where I want us to raise a family.”

Now Ryōta can hear the confidence waver in Daiki's voice ever so slightly. It wouldn't be something noticeable to someone unfamiliar with him, but to Ryōta it is, which in turn makes him all the more frightful and suspicious.

He watches as Daiki clumsily slides a ring onto his finger. It's rough and black with strange etchings but there are speckles that sparkle in the right light. Daiki's hand is shaking. In fact, his entire body is shaking.

“It's not traditional,” he hears Daiki say. For some reason, he sounds like he's trapped behind a pane of glass or just beneath the surface of an ocean. “But remember the small meteorite that crashed into our craft shortly after we landed? Even though it caused minor damage and no one was hurt, it got me thinkin’ a lot about our future, you know? So I managed to get a chunk of it and made you this.”

His mind is racing faster than his heart and Ryōta can't seem to catch up. He knows he should be ecstatic, after all, this moment has been something he's been waiting on for what seems like an eternity. He used to dream about it when he and Daiki were just kids, long before his childhood crush became a reality. This moment is _the_ moment, and Ryōta _should_ be happy and even though he knows Daiki's intentions are good ones, he can't seem to shake the feeling that there's something else driving his motive. 

“Say somethin’,” Daiki whispers, his gloved hand still grasping Ryōta's bare hand. It tightens.

He wants to say yes, oh god does he ever, but when he opens his mouth, no sound follows. He hasn't looked at Daiki since he handed him the ring. Ryōta can imagine the look on his face right now; the wrinkling of his forehead as his brows pull pensively, confusion murking the blue of his eyes, him gnawing on his bottom lip. To have this unpleasant image stamped to the forefront of his mind and knowing he's the cause is killing him.

“Is this real,” he says finally, after what seems like an aeon stretched minute. His voice is paper thin and he can feel himself getting choked up. Even the sting of tears as they well in his eyes. The helmet in his other hand grows heavy, as does his heart. “Do you really want this? Or is this because you're afraid?”

“Of course I'm afraid,” Daiki replies with a scoff. “Who isn't afraid of the future? But I'm not gonna let that bitch stop me. Embracin’ the future is the only way to kick its ass... And of course I want this, otherwise I wouldn't be askin'. Stop bein’ an idiot and just say yes already. I know ya want to.”

The sound of Daiki's grin in his voice prompts Ryōta to lift his eyes to meet his gaze. Sure enough, he's smiling. And like with everything else Daiki does, it becomes infectious and Ryōta finds himself doing the same. It's easy to copy the motions of the only person he's ever loved.

“Yeah,” he says shakily but then adds a more affirmative, “Yes. Yes, I want all of that.”

The apprehension never quite dissipates, but the brightness of Daiki's kiss feels like it could obliterate any and all darkness to possibly come.


End file.
